


mystery

by lemonv



Series: Lemon’s Twitter Threads [8]
Category: Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Anal Sex, Dubious Consent, F/M, Futanari, Ghost Sex, M/M, Napping, Other, Rape/Non-con Elements, Somnophilia, Unspecified partner - Freeform, if u imagine him and a girl
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-29
Updated: 2021-01-29
Packaged: 2021-03-15 19:08:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 242
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29069307
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lemonv/pseuds/lemonv
Summary: top 10 greatest mysteriesnumber 10; ghostbur gets fucked in his sleep
Relationships: Alex | Quackity/Wilbur Soot, Clay | Dream/Wilbur Soot, Dave | Technoblade/Wilbur Soot, Imagine WHATEVER U WANT!, Jschlatt/Wilbur Soot, Niki | Nihachu/Wilbur Soot, Toby Smith | Tubbo/Wilbur Soot, Unspecified partner, Wilbur Soot/Phil Watson, Wilbur Soot/TommyInnit
Series: Lemon’s Twitter Threads [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2049156
Comments: 13
Kudos: 214





	mystery

Ghostbur curls up into a ball to take a nap for a bit. Someone sees him sleeping so peacefully and they can’t help but take his clothes off and fuck into him, using him however they want to. he’s squirming in his sleep, quietly moaning, but not waking up.

They watch as they can see their dick disappear inside the ghost, eventually cumming inside of it.

Using their other hand they start jacking the ghost off, trying to pleasure it as they continue to fuck him. His legs are shaking and he soon cums, his whole body twitching as he lets out a moan. They milk his cock dry, letting all his cum get out. It ends up everywhere. On his bedsheets, his thighs, the persons hand. They rub it on his leg before pulling out of his ass.

They notice their own cum dripping out of his hole and they smile at the sight of the ghost’s used form.

They’re surprised that he still hasn’t awoken from his slumber, using that as an excuse to slip away and leave. They’ll have to note to themself to do this again sometime.

Ghostbur wakes up eventually, confused as to why he felt weird in his sleep. He looks down and sees the cum on himself and his blanket.

‘did i do this all in my sleep again?’ he asks himself. He shrugs it off, it was a mystery that didn’t really bother him.


End file.
